Louisiana Incident - Letter to Laveau
The Letter to Laveau and letter to Dr. Jones make up the fourth section of the Louisiana Incident book. Below, the letters are split into their respective sections, with notes as to the handwriting at the top and bottom of each. Transcription To Laveau (Writing at top: from Jones' collection) MOST ESTEEMED MDM LAVEAU, I WAS HONORED TO RECEIVE YOUR LETTER. I HAVE INDEED HEARD OF YOU. YOU ARE CORRECT IN SAYING I WEAR A MASK OF SORTS--I HAVE TAKEN AN OATH TO MAINTAIN THE SECRECY OF THE AHA AND WOULD I BREAK IT I WOULD NOT SURVIVE TO GLOAT. IN A SENSE, IT IS BOTH MASK AND SHIELD. BUT IF EVEN HALF OF WHAT I HAVE HEARD ABOUT YOU IS THE TRUTH, THEN YOU LIKELY KNOW OF WHAT I SPEAK. I HAVE CONSULTED WITH SEVERAL OF MY COLLEAGUES ON THE MATTER, AND WE ARE OF ONE MIND. A PARTNERSHIP BETWEEN US WOULD BE OF BENEFIT TO ALL. I WOULD HEAR MORE OF YOUR VISIONS OF THE CITY'S END, FOR WE HAVE ALSO SEEN SUCH THINGS, BUT THERE ARE OTHER PORTENTS AS WELL. I DARE NOT COMMIT MORE TO PAPER. LET US MEET AND DISCUSS THIS FURTHER IN PERSON. THE COMING MONTHS ARE, IN OUR ESTIMATION, CRUCIAL. PLEASE WRITE ME AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE. QUAM PARVA SAPIENTIA MUNDUS RECITUR. PHILIP HUFF JONES, M.D. (Writing at bottom: who's transcribing these? find originals!) To Jones (Writing at top: transcript? Found inside a French-German dictionary Berlin Public Library) MOST ESTEEMED DR. JONES, I CAN NOW CONFIRM THAT THE FIRST SHIPMENT IS UNDERWAY AND, I HAVE BEEN PROMISED, SHOULD ARRIVE AT LOUISIANA BEFORE THE MONTH IS OUT. THIS SHIPMENT IS, PERHAPS, OF A BIZARRE AND EVEN WHIMSICAL CHARACTER, AS IT CONTAINS PROTOTYPES OF A HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL NATURE. I TIRE OF WORKING TOWARD A NONEXISTENT PERFECTION AND LONG TO CREATE SOMETHING TRULY ORIGINAL, BUT MY FATHER VALUES BUSINESS OVER ART, AND I FIND MY IDEAS SHATTERED AGAINST THE WALLS OF HIS OBSTINANCE. MY FAVOR WITH HIM DETERIORATES FURTHER WITH EACH NEW DESIGN. I HOPE IN YOUR HANDS THEY WILL RECEIVE THE APPRECIATION I BELIEVE THEY DESERVE. SHOULD THIS BE SO, I CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH MORE, SO MUCH MORE. THERE ARE DESIGNS OF WHICH I HAVE YET DARED TO SPEAK, AND I BEGIN TO SUSPECT YOU WILL BE THE FIRST WITH WHOM I CAN DISCUSS MY PLANS. I NEED NOT CALL YOUR ATTENTION TO THE SIGNS OF THE TIME: THE EVIL OF WHICH YOU SPEAK FOLLOWS US BOTH IN VARIOUS FORMS. WE MUST ALL FACE DOWN OUR OWN DEMONS. THOUGH WHAT YOU FACE SOUNDS TO BE OF A PARTICULARLY VILE NATURE. YOUR OWN BRILLIANT PROSPECTS MUST BE REALIZED, FOR IT IS NOT FATE WHICH MAKES SUCH MEN AS YOURSELF. YOU MAKE YOUR OWN FATE. THERE IS, HOWEVER, SUCH A THING AS COMPELLING FORTUNE, HOWEVER RELUCTANT OR AVERSE. AS REGARDS TO MYSELF, PERHAPS I TOO WILL SUCCEED, SO LET US BOTH KEEP A GOOD HEART, AND TO WORK TOGETHER TOWARD OUR MUTUAL SUCCESS. WITH SINCERE ESTEEM AND FRIENDSHIP, V. CALDWELL (Writing at bottom: THE Caldwell?) Notes *The Latin phrase in the first letter translates to "with how little wisdom our world is ruled". *The Berlin Public Library is located in Massachusetts. *"THE Caldwell" may refer to the manufacturer/inventor of the Caldwell series of firearms in the game.